1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to printed circuit boards (PCBs), and particularly, to a PCB module including two rigid PCBs.
2. Description of Related Art
PCBs are widely used in various electronic devices such as mobile phones, printers, and hard disk drives for having electronic components mounted thereon and providing electrical transmission. With the development of electronic technology, PCBs can now be bonded together to form PCB modules to have increased capacity. Connectors having contacts are used to electrically connect the PCBs. However, a welding process is needed to mechanically connect the connector to the PCBs. However, the high temperatures of welding may damage the PCBs.
What is needed, therefore, is a PCB module that overcomes the aforementioned problem.